The museum Nejiten
by ittebayo
Summary: Team Gai is in a journy to the museum, but what happens when they get there?


Nejiten one-shot

**The museum**

Team Gai was going in a trip to the museum which Tenten wasn't so happy about, as far as she was concern the museum was just plain boring.

"Tell me again why are we coming to the museum" complain again the

bun-haired kunoichi

"Tenten I have already told you a thousand times" Neji answered amused that the weapon mistress refused so hard to go to the museum

"But museums are just plain boring, no action and it is so quiet and, and…" Tenten to come up with something more to insult every and each one of these boring places around the world called museums

"But my youthful student it is our duty to know about our ancestors" answered the green spandex sensei

"Gai-sensei you are always so wise!" answered the green beast pupil

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

Tenten only watched as the green beasts of Konoha ran into the sunset.

"You know it is weird enough that they do that, but to have a sunset painted on one wall of the museum is just ridiculous" said the kunoichi as their spandex wearing teammates were giving their typical 'thumps up' in front of the wall.

"Weird indeed" agreed the Hyuuga prodigy as he took his teammates hand leading her through the museum.

"Buuuut Neji I don't want to go" she argue childish with the Hyuuga "I REALLY get bored at museums"

"You never know maybe you will find something interesting" declared the youth prodigy half smiling at Tenten's childish actions.

"Well if its so interesting why don't you go see the museum while I go outside and something fun" replay the kunoichi

"Like?" challenged Neji

"Like… something fun!" answered Tenten challenging as well and letting go of his hand and putting her own on her hips

"Tell you what, we will go see the museum for 15 minutes and IF by then you still want to go we will" said Neji comforting her for being in there

"okay…" she slowly answered "BUT ONLY 15 MINUTES NO MORE" she warned

"Okay then shall we go?" Neji ask as he offered his arm to her, which she took while he took them through the exhibitions. Tenten more interested in Neji's arm than what the exhibitors chart said.

"Are the 15 minutes over now Neji?" she asked once again looking up at him with puppy eyes. Neji had delivered decided that he will not succumb to the power she had over him, it was indeed hard but not impossible since they were 10 minutes away from the deadline and Neji would not let Tenten go without her being inside the museum for one full set of 15 minutes.

"No they are still 10 minutes left" Neji turn away from the kunoichi gaze afraid he might give in to the weapons mistress wishes

Tenten cursed under her breath, as far as she was conserved time was taking far to long. But stared amazed at the room when she realized that the exhibition was dedicated to ancient and famous weapons.

Neji knew he had taken her to the right place _"she looks like a child in Christmas" _he smirk at the though.

It had passed not more than 2 minutes when a police approach them "excuse me, but by any chance do you know two guys -one taller and older than the other one- wearing green spandex and talking with some… um… interesting pose of thumps up" the man gave them an awkward 'thumps up' position mimicking the green beasts.

Neji and Tenten looked to each other curios as why had a police ask them that "yeah we know them" they breath out.

"Could you please come with me to the museum jail to get them out" the man started walking

"What did they do?" said Tenten as she walk toward the museum jail with the guard with Neji right beside her with his hand still on her.

"What didn't they do? Would be a better question" a sweet drop became present in both of the shinobi.

--------------------

"AH! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS IT IS VERY GOOD TO SEE YOU!" the green beasts of Konoha were behind the bars of the little jail of the museum

"this two are banish from the museum" stated the guard while releasing them.

"BANISH NOOOOOOO!" Lee and Gai-sensei instantly shot to their feet pleading for mercy "PLEASE DON'T BANISH OUS IT WILL BE VERY UNYOUTHFUL, PLEASE" the guard retreat a few steps a bit concerned for the spandex wearing shinobi's actions

"o-okay do-don't worry you are not banish" said nervous the guard

"REALLY!" started Lee "DO YOU MEAN IT?" continued Gai-sensei

"ye-yeah, su-sure" the guard was shocked at the two shinobi's actions "but you still cant come within a week you hear me"

"YES, WE SHALL MAKE IT OUR MISION OF STAYING AWAY FROM THIS MUSEUM DURING A WEEK" Gai-sensei gave his 'thumps up' with Lee as the two were proud of there self-imposed mission

Both Neji and Tenten stared at their teammates as they make their scene with the guard, Tenten founding funny the way the guard reacted at Lee and Gai-sensei.

After they were out Tenten decided to ask her teammates why where they behind bars. "So, why were you in jail?"

"IT IS A VERY YOUTHFUL STORY" answered their sensei

_**Flash back**_

_The green beast were in front of the wall with a sunset painted when a group of kids came near them and they over heard the boys_

"_Look is the man holding the world" the boy signal the giant statue in front of them_

"_It is said that he is the strongest man on the world" read a kid from a pamphlet_

"_NOT AS STRONG A WE -THE TWO MOST HANDSOME SHINOBI- ARE" said Gai-sensei as he picked up the statue_

"_GAI-SENSEII ALSO WANT TO PROVE MY YOUTHFULNESS" said Lee exited as the kids stared in awe_

"_ALL YOURS LEE" Gai-sensei throw the statue to Lee as the kids whispered _

"_do you think their going to get in trouble?"_

"_I don't know but it will be better if we go"_

"_right we don't want to get into trouble" the little boys left as fast as they could_

"_Hey you two throwing that statue leave that statue and come with me!" shouted the guard_

_**End flash back**_

"you two lift the statue, and throw it around?" repeated Tenten as she giggled

"it is shameful and unyouthful" said Lee depressed "WE SHALL REGAIN OUR YOUTH" exclaimed the green beast

"and what are you two going to do? run 50 laps around the village?" Tenten giggled

"GREAT IDEA THANKS" shouted Gai-sensei as they both ran into the horizon to full fit their task

"No wait I was just… joking" Tenten whispered the last part knowing it make no used.

"I guess it is no use" she turned to the youth prodigy "what do you want to do?"

"hmp" he didn't actually have anything in mind

"Lets go eat ice-cream" she turned the way to the ice-cream store

"you did enjoy the museum, didn't you Tenten" he started while they were seated under the shadow of a tree sitting side by side like they were already used to.

"You never know maybe you will find something interesting" she said mimicking what he said before. He smirked at Tenten's words while she lick her ice-cream.

"Who would know the museum was full of so many different kinds of weapons" she finished leaning her head into Neji's shoulder still licking her ice-cream


End file.
